


Kai Sin’Telra Background

by Lord_Vortrex



Series: D&D Character Backgrounds [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vortrex/pseuds/Lord_Vortrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstory for yet another of my friends. The tale of an Eladrin, once seen as a high class noble has turned to adventuring with her friend rather then deal with the boring politics of the noble world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kai Sin’Telra Background

Name: Kai Sin’Telra  
Gender: Female  
Race: Eladrin  
Age: 24  
Height: 5’6”  
Weight: 140 lbs  
Eye Color: Blue with flecks of Gold  
Hair Color: Silver  
Class: Wizard  
Occupation: Noble Wizard (Dispossessed)  
  


Back Story: 

Born into a ridiculously wealthy family, Kai had everything she could ever possibly want. Or at least that was true until an unknown assassin murdered her parents, leaving her orphaned at the age of eighteen.

A few years later she discovered that an Elf had moved into her backyard, taking up residence in a hollow underneath some very rare Moondrip flowers.

_(Refer to the back story for Katalina Czutdinhar)_

After the initial shock of the new arrival at her estate, both Kai and Katalina practically fell in love with the little Halfling and vowed to help raise her despite the small age difference.

Two years later the majority of the fortune left to Kai had either dried up or been taken by debt collectors, politicians, and the like. So left with little money or options the group left the estate and decided to take up adventuring and see where that led them. So they headed off to Baldur’s Gate.


End file.
